Dying Hope
by kagamination-heart
Summary: What happened to Suki during her stay at The Boiling Rock Prison? And intake on a day there.


Dying Hope

SUKI

From day in and day out, in this prison of mine, I hope that Sokka will save me. I've always had hope, though it is at its dying flame already. I know that he may be busy trying to train Aang and everything, on top of that defeating the Fire Lord, but I hope he will remember me. I write this in vain, though, as the last time I had seen him he was reluctant for our relationship to move on a step. Though, he did kiss me, but he was reluctant, that had puzzled me, and probably always will. But, has he met other girls? Has he fallen in love? Did he forget me yet? These troubled questions are running through my mind, but my thoughts are becoming more and more negative. That wretched fire princess captured me and my Kyoshi warriors, and had dared to separate us from each other. I know I am here, at this top security prison they call the Boiling Rock, because I am the leader. The days are a rush to me now, and I had wished for friends, for my fellow Kyoshi warriors back. But I know the tactics of the Fire Nation now, and I am losing hope. Today is the day I've been locked up in the hellhole for more than enough. I long for the day Sokka will come.

I had tried escaping, once, a long time ago of which I cannot remember. The sweet taste of freedom lasted a little more than a minute, as I has scaled the outer walls of the prison and made it. But when I had successfully done so, I was at a deadlock in which I could not escape the island prison. I supposed I should have waited to sneak up to where the gondola was, where I could have escaped by the ropes, climbing and balancing on them until I got to the other side of the boiling lake. But no, I was too exciting to get out of the place, too eager. Therefore I had been caught, and put into an even higher security place there, even though I was no firebender. Recently, since I have caused no trouble, I was moved back to my former cell, less security, but I could still see that the guards were keeping tabs. I couldn't escape, I know now. I am here, this miserable lump of human flesh, waiting for the slim chance that someone would save me, regardless whether or not it was Sokka or someone else.

I had only begun feeling this way at midday of this day, as right now it is nighttime as I think and write this on the small little paper one of the sweeter younger guards had brought me. He was cute, but he was no way on my side, he had just take pity on me. Like I needed pity, I've had enough. I had a stack of papers in my little prison room, under the small pullout bed provided. I had been keeping track of my days here. I took the liberty to memorize them all, just in case someone had found them. They are my only collection of memories here, they hold value to me. I can vaguely recall, the first one had started with "In this prison, I had no given up hope. The guard giving me his supply of paper is generous, though I think he fancies me, as that could be the reason he is doing this." Oh, how I was more than wrong, I should've given up hope long ago. But I haven't, and I still will not give up the shred of hope that remained. I think myself as too stubborn, but my gut tells me this is the right decision.

Now, the reason I feel like a miserable good for nothing piece of human flesh? Today was the day I found out that the avatar had died. It was the buzz of news that all the prisoners had exchanged, that the guards had found out. The news of the avatar was all I had linking to Sokka and the others, but now that he was dead, who knew what the Fire Lord would do to his friends? It was the morning, the only time they allowed us to go out and get some fresh air, one of the only times where the prisoners could mingle. The guards were surprisingly loud, and even when one of the younger prisoners had told me the information, I would have still found out one way or the other. I spent most of my time outside sitting on one of the gray rocks, staring in the sky, my eyes were blank, though my head was flooded with emotions, and mental images of everyone. I missed them, I missed them all, and now that Aang was dead, I had a slim chance to ever seeing them again.

When we returned back to our cells, I was practicing scaling the walls of my prison when they brought food. The ceiling was relatively low, and so I couldn't get much practice. When I got relatively tired of climbing the same old height, I was reduced to doing swift kicks and jabs in midair. Thank god that the prisoners in this hell was fed three times a day, because I eat when I was depressed. I gobbled down the dry, stale toast, leaving the rest of the food for later. I wanted to squeeze in as much practice time in scaling, because I needed to escape this prison. It could be my only hope, the slim chance I would see Sokka again. I missed him, I missed him so much. Just to see his face again would be a wonder, I didn't want to stay here another minute. But what choice did I have? I spent the rest of my time in my prison, though I only came out when the warden ordered one of those rare times when the prisoners got to mingle again, though it was inside of the facility.

"Still waiting for that someone to save you?" It was one of the younger prisoner boys that were held here. I had to admit, he did kind of looked like Sokka, but without his wolf-tail hair.

"Why? Do I look like I'm waiting for that special boy to come save me? Do I look like I've been waiting for weeks that he would save me? Does it look like I've lost hope or something?"

"Calm down. I was just asking. You seem a little down. The news of the avatar saddens you, right?" He seemed caring, so considerate, when I had just vented out my frustration onto him.

"Yeah, I guess. What's your name? I guess you could call me Suki."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady. You're obliged to call me Daisuke." We never did finish our conversation, because then we were locked up in our cells again. I made a mental note as to where his cell was before I was brought to mine. Our food was served quickly after, though the small opening that the guard's slipped the food through. I had finished my old food, and given them back the small tray back. Their food was bad, but not the worst I had ever tasted. I ate it slowly, and from the time I consumed, I could tell it was nightfall. Just about the time where the guard delivered my paper.

"Here. Don't tell anyone I did this, I'll be dead!"

"You always say that. And if I did tell anyone, my paper supply would be cut short." I took the paper and left. He had given me ink and a feather when he first gave me paper, and I had been able to savage from that. If one good thing were to come out of this, it would be that I still had the same penmanship as before.


End file.
